impossiblebosses_wc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Mage
Abilities Counterspell :Prevents your target's current spell from being cast. Only affects abilities in GRAY text and a WHITE outline. | |- | |} Counter Spell is very important in higher difficulty games. As Fire Mage, you are usually the second counterer after Warrior. If you know Warrior's counter spell is on cooldown, you have to take the second counter for example: *On Brute boss if boss casts Intimidate less than 33 seconds after the first Intimidate then you have to counter that spell. *On Light boss, Water boss, and Demonic the primary counterers are mages and one of them is you so be on your toes for counter spells. Enrage Spirit :Increases movement speed of nearby friendly units (1000) by 35% for 15 sec. Instantly restores 24 mana to units within range of Legacy of the Phoenix. | |- | |} Enrage Spirit is a support spell for the whole team. Use it to help your team in risky situations like during Vera or Brute's ultimate Enrage spirit can also be used to give your teammates some mana. Try to cast it near at least one of your teammates so they gain some mana. It's a good idea to plan out when you're going to use Enrage Spirit beforehand so you don't waste it a lot. Good Timings are: *Fire: Double Flameburst or anytime but not during the black phase during ulti (lag issue) *Water: Keep it for Underthesea and after Ultimate *Brute: Slam V and Ultimate and Enrage II *Thunder: After Ultimate and on Raezon *Gaia: Keep it for Arjuna in Normalform,anytime on Bearform and for Vera on Bird *Shadow: Keep it for Devour +Ultimate (either the end to counter Awaken or use at the very beginning) *Light: Keep it for the start of Ultimate if mana goes up.Else just use it which whatever your team has the most problems (prolly after Judgment or on Willing Sacrifice V since most ppl will press D) *Ice: Slightly before the second wave of Ultimate.Keep it for Wintersoul during the fight. *Ancient:On Wither if the team is out of position.Else wise just use it whatever your team has most problems with. (Chain Teleport for example). Incinerate :Unleash a fireball that will deal 220 damage on impact and cause the target to burn for 4 seconds dealing 26 damage per second. | |- | |} Incinerate is one of Fire Mage's main damage output spells. Spam it as much as possible but remember that Incinerate has a lower casting range than Scorch so you have to go closer to the boss to cast it and it can put you in danger. One of the example for when you have to be careful with using Incinerate is Thunder Boss. Casting Incinerate will put your in the range of Seal of Time so if you are going to use it back away right after you used it. Legacy of the Phoenix :Gives nearby friendly units (500) a 10% chance on offensive spell cast to restore 20 mana and caster units a 10% chance on attack to restore 30 mana. | |- | |} Legacy of the Phoenix is helpful for the heros that cast a lot of offensive spells like Ice Mage but try to stay near your allies to give them the aura. Meteor :Calls down a meteor that does 850 damage to current boss. Has unlimited range. Boss will gain temporary resistance (15 sec) to Meteor once the spell has finished casting. | |- | |} Meteor is Fire Mage's burst damage spell but since it has 4 seconds channeling you have to cast it at a time and place that you are most unlikely to be interrupted. It's a good idea to cast Meteor at the very start of each boss fight except Druid boss (Because he had magic resistance armor except Very Easy mode) and Thunder boss (Because you have to help unstable pillars) and Ancient boss (Because the boss casts Ancient Nova which will kill you if you stay at the starting position) During the boss fights usually after each ultimate is a safe time to cast meteor. Mystic Veil :Mystical energy surrounds this unit protecting it from enemy attacks and spells for 1.5 sec. | |- | |} Mystic Veil is very important and it can save you from a lot of situations, try to dodge or avoid death by moving instead of using Mysitc Veil so you can use it when all else fails, but don't be afraid to use if you're not sure you can dodge the next spell or incoming damage. Don't forget to use Mystic Veil after Fire boss dies; something most people forget. Scorch :Sends out a wave of flame dealing 240 damage. | |- | |} Scorch like incinerate has very low cooldown so you should use it as much as possible. Category:Classes